Damned Vampire
by Tysonkaicutie
Summary: Three Shot. Riku couldn't believe he let Axel drag him to a random club, he just wasn't clubbing material. Who were these two twins with rather large teeth, stunning looks, and glowing eyes? RiSo and AkuRoku.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: As authoresses we own nothing except the plot and all the ideas in it. Also it is not our fault if you get bitten either during the story or if you go to a club and this happens to you.

**Title**: Damned Vampire

**Authoress 1**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Authoress 2**: Kiraracutie

**Warnings**: Blood, Vampirism, maybe lemons... uh... violence? Supernatural?

**Summary**: Riku couldn't believe he let Axel drag him to a random club, he just wasn't clubbing material. Who were these two twins with rather large teeth, stunning looks, and glowing eyes? RiSo and AkuRoku

**Dedication**: Well, we dedicate this to our friend Billy (who Tke nicknames "Axel") because this story contains everything he loves, except yaoi. But that's okay, we'll make him read yaoi anyway.

**Song Title**: Damned And Divine  
**Artist**: Tarja Turunen  
**Album**: My Winter Storm (2007)

"Speaking"  
'_Thinking_'  
"_Lyrics_"  
_Lyrics_

* * *

**Damned Vampire**

**Bite 1: **

**Damned And Divine**

* * *

_I won't help if you wait for me.  
__I'm a slave to the dark.  
__I Know I'm not saint, you see.  
__The Dawn is when it starts._

_Feel the shadow of my oblivion  
__hoping mercy would show her face  
__on the road to your own perdition  
__in the coal-blackened rain._

_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes.  
__Damned and divine.  
__Scars of my broken kisses.  
__What will follow if tomorrow's blind?  
__My eternal night._

_As the wind takes me away from you  
__before the morning light.  
__My sins are fading into view  
__I'm so weary deep inside_

This drink, hm, yellow, he wondered what was in it. Some pineapple maybe? Or a lemon? Or wait, what if it was that one secret fruit from that island a couple miles off shore? God if only he could remember the name, didn't it start with a P or something?

Riku sighed, placing a hand against the side of his head as he groaned and tried to beat out the music thumping in his ears. He wasn't bar material, he never had been, never would be, he preferred to read a good book or go enjoy a play or something. Several people had already tried to flirt with him, three girls and five guys, and he couldn't even imagine what the hell gave them the idea he even seemed remotely interested. Oh, right, his skimpy little outfit Axel forced him to wear with the blackmail pictures of Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Lovikins. He'd forgotten that.

Sipping his drink, he ordered another drink and the bartender, a beautiful raven haired woman with a nice set of... uh... eyes..., nodded her head and gave him the same drink, only this time the alcohol was lighter. Of course he could still set a lighter to it and it would burn in seconds, but he could tell there wasn't as much rum in it as the last one. He turned his head to the left, a girl with blond hair and bright pink eyes was staring at him like she was going to rape him. Ew. So when she sent him a smirk, he raised both eyebrows and merely raised his favorite present to people. The one finger salute. She looked appalled before she glared and turned, occupying herself with another male nearby.

"Zombie, Tifa, if you please." Came the voice from the seat next to Riku, and it nearly caused him to fall out of his chair in shock. The last person to have sat there was some random purple-haired man with yellow eyes that had been hitting on him until he grabbed the man's thigh and twisted. Oh yes, the pain had caused him to smile. Riku tried to look calm, but it was hard to do while he was trying to see what was going on in the man's mind. He couldn't be to sure of what anyone was doing anymore, and he tried to take a peak while sipping his drink and acting like he was looking for someone—where _was_ Axel anyways?

"If you're going to stare, stare." Startled, Riku jumped slightly before turning to look into glowing blue eyes. The person next to him couldn't have been older then twenty two, the boy's spiky chocolate hair framed his face and his tanned skin was fit into a regular clubbing outfit of tight leather and velvet. The brunet merely gave him a once over before smirking, "Well, I guess I don't mind if you stare, you're good looking enough to actually be worth something."

He couldn't help it, his cheeks flushed and he had to turn and look to his drink to avoid the other seeing his tinted cheeks. "I wasn't staring at you."

"Right, are you honestly going to lie to me?" The man asked, leaning in to glance Riku straight in the eye, "Either you're new here or you've never been to a bar before. Which is it?"

Riku stared at him, the brunet sipped the drink the bartender just gave him and when he turned to look at him, Riku could feel all thoughts floating away, "New, in general."

The boy's eyes became half-lidded, crystal blue darkened by black eyelashes and smoky grey eyeshadow, and Riku's mouth became drier than the alcohol had ever done. Those eyes seemed to be glowing, and suddenly Riku didn't know what way was up or down anymore.

The young brunet graced him with a gorgeous smile and grasped his hand before muttering something to the bartender about their drinks. He then lead Riku off their stools and to the dance floor down the stairs. He could barely feel the people around him, but the boy pulled him through the crowd until they reached the almost middle of the dance floor. His hands fumbled themselves around the other's hips and the brunet's tanned arms locked around his neck. His mind became hazy with the smoke and taste of the air, even the air seemed to have it's own alcohol.

There was a quick fumble in his footing (Axel sort of taught him how to dance with one of the mannequins from their work in the mall) and the boy chuckled, grasping the higher area of his arms so that Riku didn't fall, "Careful Riku, this crowd will cover you if you fall."

He nodded, head lowering so his cheek met against the other's cheek. His senses were alerting and his mind was screaming at him but he couldn't figure out why. And suddenly, something just clicked, he could barely replay the boy's sentence in his mind, but when he did it seemed to make sense. "I... never told you... my name..."

The boy had paused, blinked, and then gave him a soft smile before his eyes met Riku's again. The silver-haired man comfortably moved his cheek back to the other's and when the brunet leaned up and kissed to the corner of his eye, Riku sighed contently. "Of course you did Riku, after you got off the stool and I told you my name was Sora..."

'_... Sora..._' His mind buzzed with the name, and the brunet giggled as he breathed on his neck and tickled the bottom brunet spikes with warm puffs of air. "You're rather cold..." He murmured, nose shifting through the brunet hair as Sora's hands reached up and gripped the area of his shirt where the shoulder blades were, "I should warm you up..."

The boy gave a smile, eyes half-lidded, "I'm willing for that, where do you want to go?"

"No idea..." He puffed, eyes blurring as his head became dizzy, "Let's go..."

"Deal." The boy answered, and he grabbed Riku's pale arm and began to lead him towards the back door. Where they were going, Riku didn't know, and he didn't really care, Sora was with him.

* * *

"Well. well, well." Axel smirked from the bar on the opposite side of the club, he was sitting alone at a booth, arms spread out and feet crossed under the table. "Riku has grown up." He answered simply, grinning, He felt like he had accomplished something, and all he needed was a camera, Riku, and Mr. Fluffy Wuffy Lovikins. Now, all he had to do was make sure he got Riku home after the other's... promiscuous adventures.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A hand tapped against his shoulder, and from the corner of his eye Axel could see it was a pale color.

"This seat is—." He turned his back to look the man in the face and tell him off, until he saw what had talked to him. The boy was blond, gorgeous, and would probably be one of those ones caught shagging before being forced to appear. His whole outfit was leather and several crosses and pieces of silver pressed against his body as his lips colored a light shiny pink. Eyes had been darkened by black eyelashes and dark blue eyeshadow. "Obviously not taken..."

The blond gave a smile, one that said 'good answer' before he slid into the seat and gave the redhead a charming smile, "I haven't seen you around here."

"I haven't visited this bar often, but now that I've seen you I think I might." Axel murmured, eyes half-lidded as he drunk in the sight of the blond.

The blond gave a challenging smile but merely rolled the toothpick-speared olive around in his dry martini, "And what's you name, for such a noble man?"

Axel laughed at the good humor, grinning that wicked little grin of his he answered, "Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"I'm quite sure I do." The blond replied simply, eyes never leaving the redhead's.

"And what about you? Surely you have a name too?" Axel asked, lips in a large grin.

"Roxas." The boy answered simply, he picked up the toothpick and began to gnaw on the edge, tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the alcohol on the olive.

And Axel would be damned if he wasn't turned on.

"So, what brings you out to a bar like this?" Roxas asked, eyes narrowed with a light warmth, he was now fingering the rim of his glass, "Surely you're not alone."

"I'm here with my best friend." Axel answered simply, "Or was, until he got dragged off with some cute brunet kid."

"Oh." The blond answered, he blinked before giving a soft smile, "Well I guess it's safe to assume that you're all alone."

"You're the only thing entertaining me at the moment." Axel answered, leaning in.

"And am I doing a good job at it?" The blond asked, leaning in himself while placing his chin on his hands. His elbows were propped against the table, and his silken bangs were dropping into his blue irises so that they gave off the most alluring look.

"I'd say you're doing a _fantastic_ job at it." Axel replied, he leaned in even closer that his nose brushed against the blond's, "Roxy-baby, you have my _full_ attention."

* * *

"Suddenly I don't feel so good."

The brunet's head was thrown back and Riku was instantly attached to the laugh that the brunet gave, "Maybe it's because of your drink. Before deciding to dance on the fountain wall."

"That was cold." Riku replied bitterly as he looked down to his sogging clothes.

"Aw." Sora cooed, removing Riku's arm from his shoulders so that he could look the silveret straight in the eye, "Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Riku's bottom lip jutted out, showing his once-chapped bottom lip to show the crack where blood was now running to, "Yes." And Sora laid his lips softly against the kiss, and Riku sighed in content again. The boy had done nothing but laugh, giggle, and give off-hand comments about how he was going to screw up and yet Riku couldn't tear himself away. And when he looked down into those glowing blue eyes he didn't want to leave, he wanted to follow this boy wherever. Sora would be trustful, he'd taken care of Riku so far, hadn't he? There had been no incidents, and Sora was nothing but sweet, adorable, and all together charming.

"Ri-_ku_..." Sora's teeth pulled gently on his lip, ignoring the cut, "You're so warm."

And suddenly, Riku frowned, something from earlier crashed into his mind, "And you're still so cold."

The boy blinked, mouth opened slightly before he gave a soft smile, "These clothes aren't exactly warming, you should know."

"Ah, but I have velvet." He answered mockingly, all confusion gone and just back to drunkenness, "Velvet out-warms leather _any_ day!"

Sora gave another laugh, and Riku drowned in the silken voice of the younger boy. "Come on Riku, the children's toys are just ahead, let's ride the swings."

"Swings." Riku grinned, cheeks turning red from the alcohol finally setting in his system, "Let's see who jumps farther!"

"And have you break open your drunk skull?" Sora laughed, "I think not!"

"But Axel and I do it _all_ the time!"

* * *

Hot.

Hot_hot__**hot**_.

"_Mmph_, go right." Roxas murmured against Axel's lips, they had barely parted except when Roxas gave directions to a secret room and Axel, quite frankly, didn't seem to mind. He was lucky Roxas knew the bartender and she—Tifa—had been more than willing to give them the key. And in those few minutes found Roxas's legs wrapped around Axel's middle as Axel held him—one hand on his back and one other heading southward—and Roxas was grasping Axel's face and placing urgent kisses upon the redhead's lips.

Roxas's back met the door, and Axel barely had to stop the urgent quick kisses just so he could see if he was even remotely getting the key into the hole (he felt like that in itself was going to be the whole joke of the night). About the sixth time later Axel finally managed to shove the door open before slamming it shut using Roxas's back. The blond slid off him but the kisses did not stop. They, if anything, grew even more urgent, and soon he was all but shoving Roxas's vest off as Roxas's fingers blindly worked on the button of the redhead's leather pants.

"Where's the damn bed?" Axel muttered in between rough kisses, loving the little noises the blond made when the kiss was urgent.

"Can't you see it?" Roxas gave a chuckle, but he grabbed Axel by the collar of his shirt and lead them towards the opposite way of the bed. And Axel got the hint when Roxas slid to sit on top of a desk and not a moment later the redhead was above him, placing kisses down his throat.

Axel bit down on the blond's neck, lapping at the fresh new bruise beginning to form. The blond moaned, but he looked into Axel's eyes for a moment before whispering, "I have something better than a hickey."

"Show me then." Axel murmured, grinning as he kissed the blond again and pushed him onto the desk.

* * *

"Hey, Riku..." Sora whispered in the silveret's ear, watching the man's eyelids flutter but not open, "Are you getting tired at all?"

Riku shifted slightly, balancing his hands on Sora's knees before shifting, the brunet was sitting on the swing as the silveret sat on his knees between the younger boy's legs. "Nope." He answered simply, but when it was covered by a yawn a few seconds later, the brunet chuckled.

"_Feel the shadow of my oblivion, hoping mercy would show her face, on the road to your own perdition, I may see you again._" The brunet sang softly, lips brushing against the silveret's ear and sending the most delightful tremors down his spine. "_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes, damned and divine, scars of my broken kisses, what will follow if tomorrow's blind? My eternal night._"

Riku hummed lightly, burying his face in between Sora's shoulder and neck and inhaling the sweet sent that the other had. "You've got... a beautiful voice..."

Sora's lips were against his own neck, they trailed down to near his shoulder and his lips moved softly against the skin, "I've been told." He answered, licking his lips so that his tongue brushed lightly against the pale skin underneath.

Riku moaned, arching slightly to get that feeling again, he raised his knees up slightly, trying to push close to Sora.

"Riku..." Sora whispered, fingers gripping pieces of his shirt, "I _missed_ you."

"But I haven't left your sight." Riku giggled, moaning quietly as he felt teeth press against his nape. "Mmm..."

"_Ah-choo_!" Sora's nose twitched against his skin, and the boy pulled away just to sneeze several more times.

"Sora?" Riku whispered, eyes opening slowly to look at the adorable sight of the brunet trying to cover his nose as he sneezed.

"Cologne." Sora replied roughly, looking around, "Someone has a seriously horrible cologne."

"I don't smell anything," Riku replied, sniffing the air himself and coming up with nothing.

"I've always been sensitive against cologne." Sora replied quickly, his eyes narrowed to a hobo that had just started to walk by and carried a bag of cologne bottles.

"Well, then let's go back to the club." Riku replied, "I have to get back to Axel before he leaves me here alone."

The boy gave a look of amusement but slight annoyance, "Alright."

* * *

"Ah, shit!" Roxas hissed, pushing himself closer to Axel as the redhead grips his hips and adjusts them. He pressed his lips to Axel's shoulder and began to suckle on the tanned skin there.

Axel hissed, finally grabbing Roxas's thigh roughly and nibbling on the blond's cheek as he finished pressing himself against the blond.

Roxas grinned, looking directly into Axel's eyes before pressing his lips to the redhead's.

"Mm, you taste good." Axel answered, kissing his lips softly before snuggling into Roxas's shoulder.

"You're not half bad yourself." Roxas answered, leaning down to the pulse of Axel's neck to nibble.

"Shit!" Axel hissed, pulling away from the blond before raising a hand to his neck. When he raised it to his eyes he could see the metallic red of blood.

"_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes, damned and divine, scars of my broken kisses, what will follow if tomorrow's blind? My eternal night._" Roxas whispered, licking the red liquid from his lips before using his thumb to brush off the rest, "I now name you a vampire fledging, Axel."

And Axel blinked, stared, and fainted on his back.

Roxas licked his lips again, "_Every single dawn I die again._"

* * *

Tke: I had fun writing this, honestly, I did.

KC: And I helped with my one percent

Tke: ... it wasn't one percent, half the ideas here were yours.

KC: Was not.

Tke: Review to make KC like herself more! Pwease!?

IF YOU ONLY ALERT OR FAVE WE SEND HATE MAIL BUT IF YOU ADD A REVIEW WE SUDDENLY LOVE YOU!


End file.
